streetfighterexfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairi
Kairi (カイリ) is a character who appears exclusively in the Street Fighter EX series by Arika. He debuted as a hidden character in the arcade version of the first game. Story Kairi was born to the main house of the Mizukami family and was trained in the family's ancient art of hand-to-hand combat. However, Kairi lost his memories when he fought his own father to a fight to the death and for several years he has wandered the world, fighting without rhyme or reason. Only the words "you must challenge your limits" remained in his memories. Led by these words, Kairi thought that the only way to recover his memories was to follow the way of the Shura (修羅) and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. As he continued fighting, Kairi's hair was turned from black to white and his body began to be covered in scars. Eventually Kairi fought his younger sister Hokuto to a fight to the death on several occasions. Despite the attempts of Nanase, the youngest of siblings to stop them, this has been an unavoidable fate for Kairi and Hokuto. EX2: EX3: Fighting EX Layer: Trivia *Just like Allen from EX Plus, Kairi's techniques and fighting style are similar to those of Ryu's and Ken's (Specifically, the Hadoken and Shoryuken). Also Kairi inherited and succumbed to a power similar to the Satsui no Hado. Because of this, Kairi has the same abilities and power level as Akuma, including his most lethal murderous technique Shun Goku Satsu and Zankuu Hadoken that he demonstrated in the EX series. *Kairi and Allen also appeared in the Street Fighter III: Ryu Final manga. *After Kairi uses his Shouki Hatsudou he will fall to the ground in pain, then he does something similar to Gill's Resurrection from Street Fighter III, but the effects are different. Kairi's life force drains for a boost of power, and he still attacks like his level 3 stance for a limited time. *Kairi's final technique the Kyouja Renbu is similar to Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, but there is no kanji on his back at the end, there are kanjis during the technique, and in the end Kairi holds his head and screams. **However, in the original EX, before succumbing to his demonic nature, the Kyouja Renbu ''only shares the button input with Akuma's final super combo; even being one of only two Shun Goku Satsu-style moves where the attack isn't obscured by a flash of light or being plunged into darkness, with the other being Skullomania's ''Skullo Dream. ''The ''Kyouja Renbu in EX ends with Kairi impaling his opponent on his arm. Gallery vlcsnap-17777.png|Kairi in CG Ending See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Kairi|Kairi's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Kairi|Kairi's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Kairi|Kairi's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] Category:Street Fighter EX Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha Category:Street Fighter EX2 Category:Street Fighter EX2 Plus Category:Street Fighter EX3 Category:Characters